


we can just dance to this

by sodelicate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Kuroo is a sap, Living Together, M/M, Neck Kissing, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nothing but soft feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodelicate/pseuds/sodelicate
Summary: "'My beloved,' he says in the sappiest voice he can muster without laughing, 'would you care for a dance?'"Kuroocouldattend all those parties he's been invited to. Exams were stressful, and what would be better to help him unwind than a party?Going home to Kenma and slow-dancing with him, that's what.





	we can just dance to this

**Author's Note:**

> this one is based on a [tumblr request!](https://hqissodelicate.tumblr.com/post/181103078582/can-you-do-you-know-weve-already-seen-all-of-the) the request was for KuroKen with the lyrics "You know we've already seen all of the parties, we can just dance to this". the song is ['Dance to This' by Troye Sivan ft Ariana Grande.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhxhNIQBKJI) i love this song so much, and i love KuroKen so much, so this was really fun for me to write! please enjoy :D

Finally, after weeks of burning the midnight oil and surviving almost entirely on campus coffee, exams are over. Kuroo strolls out of the college campus (good riddance) and chucks his chemistry notes into the recycling bin on his way out. Don’t get him wrong, he  _is_  enjoying his major in forensics, but it’s exhausting work too. He’s just glad that exams are over and his vacation is finally here.

He just barely manages to find a seat on the train, given how packed it is with the evening crowd. He switches on his phone and is greeted by over a hundred new messages, all from different chats. There’s an update from his tutorial group chat about the post-exam pool party tonight that he’s invited to. His volleyball team chat is flooded with pictures of their own post-exam celebration with the other college sports teams, as well as very enthusiastic reminders for anyone who’s not there to get over there  _ **now**_. Bokuto has spammed him with over twenty messages — one message contains at most three words, an annoying texting habit of his — asking him if he’d like to grab drinks and invite Akaashi and Karasuno’s Sawamura along too. Huh, now  _that_  sounds fun. It’s been a while since he’s hung out with them, and he’d like to catch up with them. Especially Sawamura, who by some stroke of coincidence enrolled in the same college as Kuroo.

His phone buzzes again. Kuroo scrolls to the top of the chat menu, and he sees a new message from Kenma, whose contact is pinned to the top of the menu. That’s — well, it’s not exactly shocking, since they  _are_  dating, but it’s also not really Kenma’s style to text first unless it’s to send a random meme or GIF. Curious, Kuroo opens the message.

_From: Kitten <33_

_if ur coming home and not, like, going out partying or something can u get me some apple pie on ur way back pls? thx._

A jolt of guilt goes through Kuroo when he realises,  _Oh shit, I haven’t been spending a lot of time with Kenma lately._

It’s true. He was so busy studying for his final exams that he barely got the chance to exchange more than a cursory greeting and ‘I love you’ with Kenma on the off-chance that he even was at home to study; he usually studied in the library, and by the time he got home in the evening he would be too whipped to do much with Kenma. Kenma has never said anything about it. He’s not a high-maintenance boyfriend, something Kuroo always thanks the gods for. He doesn’t need Kuroo to constantly shower him with attention or gifts. Sometimes he even gets mildly annoyed when Kuroo gets overly sappy with him.

Still, even the most low-maintenance people need attention from their significant other. Kuroo doesn’t even want to imagine how lonely Kenma must’ve been while Kuroo was busy studying his brains out, even if he never said anything like that.

And here he is, thinking of going to parties instead of straight home to the one he loves.

While speed-walking back from the station to his shared apartment with Kenma, he quickly taps out polite rejections to each invitation he’s received. He also remembers to pick up Kenma’s favourite apple pie from his favourite bakery. Hell, he buys five whole pies, feeling the need to make up for his lack of attention to his boyfriend.

“Kitten, I’m home,” Kuroo greets, slipping off his shoes at the front door.

Kenma, curled up on the couch playing a game, glances up and fixes his golden eyes on the large plastic bag in Kuroo’s hands. “You went overboard again, didn’t you?”

Kuroo grins, trying to squash down a twinge of guilt. “Just a little, but it’s ‘cause I love you.” He places the bag of pies on the coffee table in front of the couch, before padding over to join Kenma on the couch.

“Sap. You didn’t have to.”

“Yes, I did,” Kuroo hums against Kenma’s neck, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

“No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did.”

Kenma blows out a soft sigh, which sounds like music to Kuroo’s ears. God, it’s been over three years since they started dating and he’s still as smitten as he was when he was ten. “Whatever. Anyway, I’m surprised you’re back so early.”

“I can walk back out if you want me to,” Kuroo teases.

“That’s not what I meant. I just thought — you said you were invited to a whole bunch of after-exam parties. I thought you’d want to go for them.”

“I — well, I  _kinda_  did. But then I remembered I hadn’t seen your pretty face in a while, so I decided to ditch the parties and come home to you instead.”

“You see my face every day,” Kenma points out. “I live with you, Kuro.”

“Yeah, I know that, but—” Kuroo pauses to press several gentle kisses against Kenma’s neck. “—that doesn’t mean I’ve been spending proper time with you. I don’t want to be getting wasted at some stupid party and dancing with people who are practically strangers, when I could’ve been at home with you and —  _hey_ …”

Kenma stiffens a little against Kuroo’s arms. “I don’t like the sound of that…”

Kuroo’s grin widens. He turns Kenma around so they’re facing each other and presses his forehead against his. “My beloved,” he says in the sappiest voice he can muster without laughing, “would you care for a dance?”

Kenma arches an eyebrow. “ _Kuro_.”

“Look, I know you don’t like physical exertion, but just one song, please!” Kuroo wheedles. He lathers more kisses all over Kenma’s face and neck — a dirty trick, he knows, because Kenma has a weak spot for neck kisses, but since when has he ever played clean? “Please, please, please?”

Kenma huffs out an aggravated sigh, though Kuroo catches a hint of a smile dancing on his lips. “Fine. But just one song, and I’m going back to my game.”

“Deal.”

With his grin threatening to stretch off his face, Kuroo gets off the couch and pulls Kenma up with him. Kenma places his game down on the coffee table beside his apple pies. Kuroo takes Kenma’s hand, bows like he sees those medieval knights do in movies and kisses the back of Kenma’s hand.

“Thank you for gracing me with this one dance, my beloved,” Kuroo murmurs, still in full-on sappy mode.

“Let’s just get this done and over with,” Kenma retorts without any real heat.

Kuroo pulls out his phone, plays whatever song he was last listening to (some song he heard on the radio called  _Dance to This_ ) and puts it down on the coffee table. When the quiet hum of the opening plays, he pulls Kenma flush against him. Kenma’s arms wrap around his midriff, while Kuroo rests one hand on the back of Kenma’s head and the other on the small of his back. They sway back and forth without any real rhythm — they’re volleyball players, not dancers — and occasionally they pause for a kiss. Okay, maybe ten kisses or something. Kuroo isn’t keeping track. He’s just so… so warm. And so content, and so in love. The lights are at their dimmest, Kenma’s favourite setting, and the feeling of Kenma’s lithe body pressed against his in the tranquil privacy of their apartment is so warm and so familiar.

This — this is so much better than any party. Kuroo doesn’t want all the bright lights and loud noises and unfamiliar crowds of a college party; he wants the dimness, the quietness (apart from the song) and just the warmth of his Kenma in their home. Besides, he’s already seen all sorts of parties in his college career, he doesn’t need to see another three more.

But getting to see and spend time with his boyfriend — that’s something far more worth his while.

_We can just dance to this._

**Author's Note:**

> who needs plot when you can just have fluff?
> 
> i also write stuff on [tumblr](https://hqissodelicate.tumblr.com/), so feel free to check it out and send requests if you'd like to.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
